


Dinosaurs in love

by MRLM001



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All dinosaurs are dead, Angst, Childhood Friends, DinosaurToys, Dinosaurs, Falling In Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, No goodbye.., Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima loves yams more then anything, Tsukiyama - Freeform, dead, dinosaurs in Love, playdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRLM001/pseuds/MRLM001
Summary: When Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were young, they always sang one song..Tsukishima never thought he would sing this song again, in this place he never wanted to be so soon in the first place..A story about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dinosaurs in love

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfic is inspired of the song 'dinosaurs in love' by 'Tom and Fenn Rosenthal'. It's a great (but sad) song.

_Dinosaurs eating people.._

When Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were still young, they always played together. It wasn’t a secret that Tsukishima literally adored dinosaurs. He couldn’t help but think how cool and fascinating those big creatures were. Those things ruled over the earth for millions of years and came in all shapes and sizes. He and Yamaguchi always played with his dinosaurs-toys. Those toys were very precious to him and normally, he wouldn’t let someone even touch them, but for some reason, he trusted Yamaguchi with them. Yamaguchi was someone special. Maybe it was because he was so loyal and sweet. He always sticked with Kei, even though he could act like a total dick. Or was it the reason that Yamaguchi actually reminded Tsukishima of a dinosaur? His dark-green hair reminded him of the dinosaurs’ colored skin and his freckles represented the spot on it. Something about Yamaguchi was very inviting for Kei, but he never knew what. They always sang one song together, while recreating the scenarios in the lyrics with Tsukki’s Toys. They were too young to truly understand what the song was about, but that didn’t matter. They had fun and that was the most important thing.

_Dinosaurs in love_

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were always together. You couldn’t find Tsukishima without his bright friend beside him. Many people thought of Yamaguchi as Tsukishima’s dog, who’s following him everywhere he goes. That wasn’t even a bit true. Yamaguchi was Tsukishima his comforting aura. Whenever Yamaguchi was with Tsukishima, he felt not alone anymore. He felt loved and the world suddenly isn’t so cruel as everyone proclaimed it was.

When Yamaguchi went on a vacation with his family for a week, Tsukishima suddenly realized something. Since when had he become so depended on his little green-haired friend? It was like a piece of Kei was missing. He felt so incomplete. Was this what people called love? The tall boy must admit that when Tadashi smiled, his heart felt like exploding. After a few minutes of replaying all kind of scenarios in his head, the tall blonde comes to a conclusion:

He was hopelessly in love with the green-haired boy, and needed him to feel complete.

_Dinosaurs having a party, they eat fruit and cucumber_

It was at Yamaguchi’s birthday-party where Tsukishima first spoke about his feelings. Tadashi wasn’t the first one he told. No, it was Sugawara. Tsukishima and asking for help are two different things. When he needs some advice, he always goes to his green-haired friend, but this time that’s not an option, since Yamaguchi was the topic of this problem. Tsukishima’s feelings towards Yamaguchi were hard to ignore and he needed to get rid of them quick. At this point, he wasn’t even able to look normal at Tadashi without the flustered expressions. He would expose himself sooner or later, so he needed to take actions.

_They fell in love_

Tsukishima can’t forget the moment he confession to Yamaguchi. At first, Tadashi thought it was a joke. “This must be a stupid joke or something. Why would someone fall in with me?”. He said that silently to himself, but loud enough for Tsukishima to hear it. The tall boy placed one hand on Tadashi’s cheek and moved Yamaguchi’s flustered face, which made them look each other in the eye. “Tadashi, I’m completely honest here. You are the most important person in my life and without you I feel like something is missing. So stop with belittling yourself.” And suddenly, the realization hit. His eyes started to sparkle because of happiness. “I-, I love you too.. Kei.”

_Then what’d they do?_  
_They say thank you._

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were always together, now even more than ever. They were always there for each other. When Kei’s traumatic feelings became too much for him, Tadashi was there to comfort him and talk him out of it. When Tadashi felt like he wasn’t worthy enough, Kei was always there to prove him otherwise. They were each other’s heroes. They helped each other become a better person and they always got the best out of each other.

“Kei..”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for everything..”

_A Big Bang came, and they, and they died_

Tsukishima was 21 when his biggest nightmare became reality. He was following his class, when suddenly someone called him. He thought it was nothing special, until he saw who called him. ‘Police’. He left the classroom and started with the toughest phone-call he ever had.

“Am I talking to Mr. Tsukishima Kei right now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is it true that you are in a romantic relationship with Yamaguchi Tadashi?”  
“Y-yes.. He’s my boyfriend.”  
“I want you to take a deep breath and go sit down. The next information can be very shocking and hard to take.”  
The tall blonde did what the officer said. He was terrified. Something was definitely wrong..

“This morning, Yamaguchi Tadashi got hit by a car. The car drove way beyond the speed limit which causes an instant dead. I’m sorry for you loss, but Yamaguchi Tadashi isn’t here anymore..”

_Dinosaurs, dinosaurs fell in love_  
_But they didn’t say goodbye_

And here he was, singing this song on his boyfriend’s funeral. He always dreamed about a long and happy life with Tadashi, but sometimes dreams can’t come true. Not everyone lived a long and happy life, Kei realized that just now. Life is unfair. That is something that’s now more clear than in ever was for the tall blonde. Yamaguchi was like the stars. Even though you can’t see them always, they were always there. They never leave you alone..

How much Tsukishima longed for his boyfriend to see him one last time and give him a proper goodbye.. He didn’t even had the change to say goodbye. Tadashi was suddenly so far away..

And Kei suddenly felt so alone..

He wanted to go back to those times where he played together with Tadashi and his toys. Where they sang that one song over and over again. It’s funny how that one song can be so accurate to their life..

But no.. Tadashi is gone.. Those times will never return..  
Tadashi will never return..

_But they didn’t say goodbye.._


End file.
